And the answer is 'Quest' universe
by Pixelgoddess-the-sequel
Summary: Goten and Trunks are older, and still up to mischief. Fits in the MaintainingQuest universe. For the Oneliner challenge – “How did that happen?”


**And the answer is…**  
**_By Pixelgoddess_**

More Quest universe play – it's been a few years, the boys are older, and still up to mischief. For the One-liner challenge – "How did that happen?"  
Warnings…I don't think any are needed.  
If I owned it, we'd get to see what SSJ4 looks like naked.

----------------------------

Goten hovered overhead, flicking his ki, trying to get Trunks to hurry up and leave. He was positive his friend was deliberately dawdling, taking longer than necessary to gather up his books and say goodbye to his classmates.

After a few minutes, Trunks joined him in the air.

"Took you long enough…I was starting to wonder if you changed your mind," Goten teased, grinning, hoping that would be enough to lighten Trunks' mood.

"I didn't – honest." He was silent for a few moments as they got closer to home. Trunks suddenly sighed, "Do you _really_ think it's true?"

"_I'm_ positive – you're the one who's holding out." Goten landed outside their rooms and glanced at his bonded brother with concern. "Trunks…does it really bother you?"

"Huh?" Trunks said, looking up in surprise. "We're home?"

Goten snorted, "Man, you are really out of it." He pulled open the door and shoved his friend inside. "You didn't even hear my question, did you?"

"No, sorry. I guess I was too distracted."

"I asked you if it really bothers you," Goten asked softly. He had already accepted it – had for years, in fact, but Trunks was still resisting. "Would it be so bad?"

"No!" Trunks protested. "It isn't that! It's just that…well, everyone thinks we're brothers."

"We are." He, Gohan and Trunks had been brothers ever since their fathers had mated. The ceremony to make it official had been one of the greatest moments in his life.

Trunks sighed. "You know what I mean. They'll never understand."

He shrugged, "So? Who cares what they say?" Trunks had always been worried about what people thought – he desperately wanted to be liked. Goten knew a lot of it came from all those years when he worked so hard for his father's approval, not understanding then why Vegeta couldn't show him any real affection. Things eventually changed, but the damage had already been done. 

Trunks sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes, "I don't – not really. It's just…"

Goten sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Trunks – quit worrying about them liking you. They aren't the ones who matter. You know our family is okay with it. Come on," he grinned, curling his tail around Trunks violet one and pulling, "Let me prove it to you."

"Stop that!" Trunks laughed nervously, jerking his tail free and standing up.

Goten frowned as Trunks crossed the room and began playing with some of the items on his desk, tail twitching anxiously. He didn't think asking for a chance to prove it was too much. He finally got Trunks to promise to try once, on a predetermined day. Today.

But the more reluctant Trunks became, the more it seemed he didn't feel the same. Goten had been wrong all along; the only thing he had accomplished was making Trunks uncomfortable and putting a strain on their friendship.

He sighed and went over to where their video games were scattered over the floor. It was time to admit defeat. "Hey Trunks – What game do you want to play?"

"What?" Trunks looked at him in surprise, "I thought we were going to-"

Goten hid the scowl he felt. It wasn't Trunks' fault, after all. "Forget it. I've changed my mind. Come on – pick a game."

He didn't take his eyes off the screen when he felt Trunks stand next to him, studying him curiously. It wasn't a big deal; it shouldn't hurt this much.

"But…I want to," Trunks protested.

He laughed bitterly. "No you don't. It's pretty damn obvious. Don't worry about it. It's nothing. It's not important."

"It _is_ important!" he said, dropping to his knees. "I've been thinking about it a lot – maybe too much. I'm pretty sure Gohan _is_ right. But…" Trunks put a hand on his shoulder, "Goten, you're my best friend," Trunks said softly, hooking the tips of their tails together the way they used to when they were kids. "What if… I- I just don't want to mess things up between us,"

Goten looked at him, surprised. This was the first time his friend had said _why_ he wasn't cooperating. "Trunks…What if it makes it better?"

"What if I hold you to that?" Trunks said, a smirk threatening.

Goten grinned. "Does this mean you are willing to give it a chance?"

"Yeah," he blushed, "I did promise after all."

"It's about time, you big weenie," he teased, hiding his relief, "Come here."

Trunks moved and Goten nearly held his breath. He was _right there_. He had been dreaming of this moment forever. Did Trunks have any concept how much he wanted this? How much Goten thought of him, using any excuse just to touch him? He purred softly at the sight of Trunks; so close, blue eyes hidden by fluttering lashes…

Goten leaned closer, imagining he could hear his heart beating. Trunks looked wonderful – smelled wonderful – sounded wonderful; now he could finally find out if he tasted as wonderful. He could feel Trunks breath and leaned to close the last inch separating them.

"Ow!" Trunks pulled back, rubbing his forehead where their heads had cracked together. "Ow," he repeated, shaking his hand. "Aw, man, look at that," he complained.

"How did that happen?" Goten asked, rubbing his own head; if they were sparring that would have been a hell of an attack. He glanced at the crushed controller.

"Sorry – I slipped," Trunks mumbled, blushing profusely. "I forgot it was there; and leaned on it too hard.." Trunks picked up the broken pieces and scowled at them, "Damn it – it's ruined."

"So we'll get another one," Goten said, cursing his luck. So close.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to find this one? I don't believe it – it was my favorite. It had the best button action, and it looked really cool. I don't think they even make-"

On and on and on. Goten almost admired Trunks' ability to avoid keeping his promise. But he was a little annoyed Trunks had found another way to stall, nattering away about a meaningless toy. This was more important than a video game. He finally couldn't take it any more and put a hand on either side of Trunks head, stunning him into silence. Goten didn't give him time to protest, tilting his head slightly so they wouldn't bump noses this time.

And then, for the first time they kissed. He felt Trunks tense up at first as their lips gently touched, but within seconds his friend began to relax. Trunks was hesitant – tentative – in returning the kiss, but he pressed closer instead of pulling away. It was all Goten could do not to deepen the kiss, but he didn't want to rush Trunks and freak him out. He reluctantly drew back when he thought his friend had reached his limit.

"You okay?" he asked. Trunks' cheeks were flush, and he seemed slightly stunned. His tail kept swiping erratically across the floor, shoving everything out of its path.

"Yeah. Wow," Trunks whispered, touching his lips with his fingers in seeming disbelief. "I- You-" He interrupted himself to take a deep breath. "Can we do that again?"

Goten ran his fingertips through Trunks fine lavender hair and smiled affectionately. "As often as you want."

Trunks paused an instant before their lips touched again and whispered, "I want to be sure."

And then _Trunks_ kissed _him_. Goten purred and curled the arm that wasn't playing with his hair around Trunk's waist, lavender immediately coiling around his arm. Goten dipped the tip of his tongue into his mouth, moaning and holding Trunks tighter at the long-anticipated taste of his friend.

He couldn't believe how hot he felt – as if his whole body was turning to steam just at this simple kiss. Someday, when Trunks was ready, they would do more than just kiss. Until then, Goten was willing to be content with being able to touch and hold his best friend like this.

Trunks broke the kiss, gasping for breath. He stared at Goten, owl-eyed.

"So?" Goten asked anxiously, "What do you think?"

Trunks grinned, "Yeah – we're gay."


End file.
